gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Treasurehawki
=Simon Treasurehawk= Norotiety Level: 49 Current Guild: Oddessy ( Guildmaster ) Favorite weapon is The Full Moon Special Repeater Ships The Riptide Wrath (War Frigate) The Morning Fox (War Sloop) Weapons Sailing- Level 27 Cannon- Level 23 Sword- Level 30 Gun - Level 30 Doll - Level 30 Dagger- Level 30 Grenades- Level 25 Staff- Level 30 Potions- Level 12 Fishing - Level: Relics/Famed Items Found: 9 Fish caught: Starting out On Tuesday March 14th, 1637 Simon Treasurehawk was born on Isla de La Avarcia. At the age of six he began Privateering, the first ship he worked on was called the Shadow Warrior... he sank three french ships on his first day, later that same month he was apprenticed to Robert CanonBreaker, Robert and Smon were the same age, they became great friends. they both raised enough money for a Light Galleon and named it the Storm Sail Warrior, and Sailed to Port Royal. A New life At Port Royal Simon and Robert couldn't afford food, so they had to join the Royal British Navy. They both became Sergants, at the age of 13. On the first night of there promotion they had to break up a bar fight at the Royal Anchor... Robert was shot in the shoulder, and was rushed to Sarah, the medic of Port Royal... Robert died of lead poisining. Simon quit the navy and became a dealer in Avarcia's Tavern, he became very wealthy and gave up his job and sailed back to Port Royal. At Port Royal he got his Eagle Sabre and sailed to Padres. While sailing, the sky suddenly got dark, and his ship sank he grabbed a loose plank and drifted to Cuba. He woke up late at night two days later, when he woke up he was in some kind of cabin, with strange creatures and trinkets hanging from the ceiling, a couple minutes later a woman walked in. She asked me a few questions about why I was unconcious. I told her the story and she asked if in anyway I could bring Roberts body to her. I sailed back to Port Royal, ran into the cemetry and shot a gravedigger with a musket for a second he just stood there because the gravedigger just kinda walked around looking for his head. Life is Good The woman did something with his body put some kind of potion of him, a couple hours later Robert woke up, like he was just taking a nap and said "hey man". On a rainy day, Simon and Robert fell asleep on the rowboat they found in Misty Mire. The Royal Guard found them at sea and locked them up. For weeks they were in jail then one day a group of pirates called the Royal Chasers came and got them out. Robert didn't like the word "Royal" in their name so he decided not to come with simon. The Royal Chasers Simon became very high up in the ranks of the Chasers and became John Sharkbone's friend. The Royal Chasers suddenly got quieter and quieter Simon stayed loyal for many months until he couldn't take being alone. Category:Pirates